Tenshi Kutsuu
Tenshi Kutsuu (Kutsuu, Tenshi, 苦痛,天使) is a fictional character that is an OC created for the Anime and Manga series Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and related media. Tenshi is a shinobi living in Konohagakure. He was created and designed by SweetCandySoftMelody on Photobucket and Youtube. Background/Past At the academy he usually went unnoticed and let himself blend into the background; he never went out of his way to make friends. Personality 'General:' Tenshi is kind and usually noted for his shyness. He usually looks away from people’s eyes and looks downwards often, though this trait progressively disappears the more comfortable he becomes with a person. This trait completely disapears in battle and while sparring. He tends to keep quiet because he has a mild stuttering problem and easily embarassed by it. He is so quiet people can even sometimes forget that he is there. Tenshi hates being underestimated because of his shyness. He is very competent but has a bad memory. He has an uncanny ability of knowing who to trust and who to avoid. When with people he is comfortable with he can be rather blunt and very facially expressive. Tenshi is very protective of his friends and loved-ones. If he feels someone purposely threatened their saftey and/or well being he will hold a quiet grudge against them for an extremely long period of time. Tenshi enjoys reading novels, and is very artsy. He admires art in the form of nature the most usually admiring sunrises, sunsets and trees. He has an admiration for Ayaka musical ability and personality eventually leading him to develop a crush on her after she is placed on her team. He is very Astute which helps level out that Ayaka is sometimes Naïve and doesn't learn from social mistakes and that Osamu is too trusting. He has a great love for his teammates and constantly reminds them of his care for them. He makes sure to praise their strong points and motivates them. 'Morals:' Tenshi was born into the Kutsuu clan 12 years ago. He lives with his mother on his clans grounds. His father was killed in action during the attack of Kurama. His mother, Atsuko, is a kind and gentle woman but ill. She settled down and became a house wife after getting married. She fell into depression after the death of her husband but finds the will to live through her son. Due to Atsuko’s depression when Tenshi was very young he quickly learned how to take care of himself and others; acquring the abilities of cooking from other relatives and is naturally a good teacher.Tenshi would like to be a jounin sensei when he is older due to his love of teaching. 'Characteristics: ' Shy, Can be Timid, Sincere, Serene, Kind, Empathetic, Extremely Astute, Protective, Can be a Gudge-holder, Loyal, Analytical, Perceptive, Loving, Easily Embarassed, Pleasant, Aware, Caring, Artsy, Amiable, Reasonable, Good-Natured Likes and Dislikes 'Favorite Hobby:' Sowing 'Other Hobbies:' Cooking, Training with Osamu, Teaching Ayaka Taijutsu, Reading, 'Fears:' Not being able to protect those close to him 'Ambition:' To make his mother proud, to be a Jounin sensei when he's older. 'Biggest Value: ' Loyalty 'Favorite Foods: ' Kobe beef , Lamian 'Least Favorite Foods: ' Uncooked Vegetables 'Favorite Beverage:' Milk, Milk Tea, Coffee 'Least Favorite Bevarages:' Fruit Juices 'Favorite Color(s): ' Green 'Favorite Animal: ' Oxen 'Other Likes: ' Sunrises, Sunsets, Going for walks, Nature 'Other Dislikes:' Being underestimated, Big crowds 'Favorite Phrase: ' "If you don't listen you won't learn." ''(あなたが聞いていない場合は以下を学習しません, Anata ga kiite inai baai wa ika o gakushū shimasen.)'' 'Favorite Words:' "Teach" ''(教える, ''Oshieru ''), "''Learn" (学ぶ,'' Oshieru'' ), and "Listen" (聞く, Kiku) Clan 'Abilities:' The Kutsuu Clan 'specializes in unarmed combat. The clan is known for having excellent skills in taijutsu and the other major power of the clan is their physical power and strength. All members of the clan are well built and are exceptional fighters. They have high stamina aswell. They have a ninjutsu ability to multiply the pain their opponent is feeling when they land a hit though this ability needs to great chakra control to be done correctly. Also the ability not only enhances the opponents sense of pain but also their other 4 senses. This can work against the Kutsuu fighter because the opponent can see, hear, smell, and taste better while the ninjutsu is in effect which makes it easier for them to block and anticipate attacks. The Clan lacks significantly in the ability to do almost all Genjutsus, are know for excell at taijutsu and have good technique. 'Kekkei Genkai: None 'Genetics:' Kutsuu clan members have naturally occuring tanned-to-darkly tanned skin. There is noone in the clan born with pale skin, unless one of the parents are not of the Kutsuu clan. They also have dark hair, usually shades of brunette. Their eye colors range from hazel-to-brown- to-black.They are all fit, well-built, toned and muscular, even the females. The clan naturally develops muscle quite easily because of their ninjutsu skill to cause opponents increased pain. 'Other:' The Kutsuu clan has a a fairly large compound. The members of the clan are very tight-nit and live closely to each other. They are geographically right next to the Chouwa clan. The Chouwa clan has a close relationship with the Kutsuu Clan, and for years have usually teamed up with each other. The reason being is the Kutsuu Clan’s ninjutsu abilities advance the effects of the Chouwa clans Kekkei Genkai when the ninjutsu is in effect around a member of the Chouwa clan. The Kutsuu Clan’s mastery in Strength and taijutsu and the Chouwa Clan’s mastery in Genjutsu makes up for wear each clan is lacking. Which makes them excellent fighting partners. Relationships 'Family:' Atsuko Kutsuu (Mother): Atsuko and Tenshi are very close since the death of Tenshi's father. She tends to become depressed sometimes but Tenshi takes good care of his mother which made him grow up quickly. They love and support each other very much. 'Friends/Acquaintances:' Coming soon 'Team: ' OC Osamu Shimizu(Teammate): Despite never talking before being placed on a team with each other, during the middle of pre-shippuden the two acknowledge each other as their best friend. Early in pre-shippuden Osmau would innocently tease and pick on Tenshi in an older-brother like way. The topics of the teasing would usually be his shyness, and the crush he had on their teammate.The teasing would usually include telling him that he catches at him staring at her often, that Ayaka was “talking” with another guy, or telling others about Tenshi’s reaction to her(much to Tenshi's dismay).They are very brotherly even though they often argue. Despite this they retain a good relationship. OC Ayaka Chouwa(Teammate): Tenshi’s acquaintance at the academy, who is now one of his closest friends. They care for and support each other very much.The two level out each other’s negative points and care for each other very much. Tenshi develops a crush on Ayaka early in their friendship. He finds her to be amiable and admires her very much. However he comes to realize that Ayaka is not interested in being in a relationship and what she really needs is friendship and support, not romance. Tenshi is able to get over his crush on her in order to be there in the way she really needs him to be. OCMimasuya Zen(Sensei): Tenshi’s sensei. They are very fond of each other. Tenshi treasures his teachings and wants to be like him. Zen has come to understand Tenshi's potential and and skill in learning things quickly and ability to teach others. Appearence 'Part 1:' Genetics: Tenshi stands 157.10 cm and weighs 45.8kg. He is reasonably tall and well built body for his age that he hides behind baggy clothing, in attempt to draw attention away from himself. He has a toned chest and abs and muscular arms. Tenshi has a natural deep tan skintone , and angular dark brown-hazel eyes and he often blushes. He has slightly disheleved hair that is deep brown and reaches directly above his mid back and thick messy bangs. Tenshi keeps his tied back with a green hair elastic. In terms of facial appearance rounder face and a rounder nose. Wardrobe: Tenshi wears a baggy black hoodie with green stripes going along the zippers with a scoop neck green t-shirt, and dark black trouser. He has his clan symbol stitched on the back of his hoddie and on the sleeves of his t-shirt. Tenshi also wears blue standard ninja sandals, and a green matching ninja headband. He wears his headband diagnoally, unevenly on his head. He has a blue shuriken holster and bandages on his right leg and blue steel-plated gloves to protect his fist. 'Part II:' Genetics: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Wardrobe: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Abilities 'Physical:' Tenshi, like the rest of his clan,exceptionally high amount of stength that can be further exculated when using his clans ninjutsu. He is very well built like the rest of his clan and can cause much pain in battle to his opponents. Tenshi is aslo quite partial to Taijutsu and prefers to close range combat. He is quite skilled in this ability and has a very sucessful 12-hit combo which he uses as a quick knock-out move on a opponent. In the method punches the foe until striking the foe into the air while channeling the chakra into his fist to create a chakra infused uppercut then jumping above the foe and punching the foe until finally striking the foe down into the ground with chakra infused blow to the stomach. He does lack significantly in Genjutsu and seal knowledge. His clan typically isn’t good at genjutsu. Tenshi doesn’t use ninjutsu often either. This is because he doesn’t have the best memory and can’t remember all the hand signs in order. This doesn’t hinder his team though since his two other teammates are the ones who usually use genjutsu and ninjutsu. 'Mental:' Tenshi is a very smart and analytical boy. He can easily tell how others are feeling and figure out one’s motives. He can usually tell if someone is trying to decieve him; as long as the person isn’t too much older/wiser than he is. People who do not know Tenshi have a tendancy of underestimating his intelligence because he doesn’t have the best memory of trivia and because of his quietness. One thing Tenshi has no problem remebering is pictures and what scenery looks like, since he is quite artsy. This makes him great at directions and remembering which way he came without the use of maps. Tenshi's defining talent is his ability to teach well. He helps Ayaka improve her taijutsu in the Shippuden and teaches Osamu how to do a perfect drop kick technique. 'Stats:' Missions 'Part I:' 'D – Rank:' 16 'C – Rank:' 10 'B – Rank: '''0 'A – Rank:' 0 'S – Rank:' 0 'Total: 26' 'Part 2: '''D – Rank: 23 'C – Rank:' 12 'B – Rank: '''4 'A – Rank:' 0 'S – Rank:' 0 'Total: 39' Trivia *Tenshi's voice actors were selected based off there potrayl of Kohaku River(Haku) in ''Spirited Away. *The name "Tenshi" translates as 天使, "Angel". The name "Kutsuu" translates to 苦痛,"Pain" *An alternative way of writing Tenshi's full name can also be written as, 伊丹の天使, which translates to "Angel of Pain" *He wishes to fight Rock Lee References and Related More Images and Information, Related Characters, Linked Accounts. #Photobucket (Additonal Images) #Youtube #Contact the Creator: SweetCandySoftMelody@gmail.com ''' ''' 'Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Characters and all related ' © Masashi Kishimoto 'Tenshi Kutsuu '© SweetCandySoftMelody Category:DRAFT